


Двое в лодке, не считая Фишера Тайгера

by Darkness_Roses



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Isekai, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Roses/pseuds/Darkness_Roses
Summary: Что может ждать двух враждующих морских волков после смерти от рук друг друга? Рундук Дэви Джонса? Ад? Рай? Или же перерождение в другом, но уже занятом кем-то теле?
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

— Сайрус, если бы я помнил лица всех тех, кого я убил за всё время своего пиратства, то давно бы вздернулся на рее, — выкрикнул бывалый пират, нажимая на спусковой крючок кремневого пистолета.

Выстрел оглушил парня, что вовремя отступил в сторону. В воздухе запахло смесью пороха и железа. Юноша скривился и слегка пошатнулся не столько от боли, сколько от неожиданности. Пуля насквозь пробила бок. Со стороны Рыжеборода, а именно такую кличку носил капитан пиратского семипалубного галеона⁰, послышался сдавленный, разочарованный рык. Мужчина не привык промахиваться. Да и каждый его промах стоил ему оружия¹. Парень, не отводя зоркого взгляда и дула пистолета от пирата, оторвал низ некогда белой, а сейчас сероватой рубашки для того, чтобы зажать кровоточащую рану.

— Стреляй, щенок, али струсил? — издеваясь, произнёс прокуренным свистящим басом Рыжебород, от которого за километр разило потом, кровью, дешёвым табаком и грогом.

Сайрус попытался унять дрожь. Нет, он не боялся, скорее даже наоборот до одури ненавидел этого человека. Уж поверьте его было за что ненавидеть. Голова закружилась от резкого наплыва боли. В горле пересохло. За бортом уже вовсю бушевала неудержимая стихия, но двум морякам было плевать на это.

Дрожь в теле парня усиливалась вместе с болью и штормом. Хотелось закричать, в первую очередь от облегчения, ведь энсин понимал, что сейчас все решится и, скорее всего, в его пользу, но он сдержался и вместо этого лишь сильнее закусил внутреннюю часть нижней губы. В его голове начали мелькать воспоминания о прошлом: о том, как Рыжебород убивает его семью; о том, как он сам, будучи лишь беспомощным шестилетним ребёнком, трусливо сбегает, в то время как его родственников, друзей и других жителей деревни расстреливают эти твари — пираты.

— Что такое, салага? Неужто от страха портки промочил? Ведь это ты совсем недавно кичливо заявлял всем этим забулдыгам, которые некогда гордело звались флотскими, что лично отправишь меня в рундук Дэви Джонса², — мужчина хрипло гоготнул и подцепил мыском левого ботинка окровавленный, но все ещё заряженный кремневый пистолет, что принадлежал одному из мертвецов, и направил его в сторону мальчишки, который всё так же безуспешно пытался прицелиться.

— Я не салага, а энсин³, и… — его перебил выстрел. Рыжебород явно не собирался дожидаться окончания фразы.

На этот раз пиратский капитан попал точно в сердце. От неожиданности и резкой боли в груди Сайрус также выстрелил и почти попал. Пуля по касательной прошлась по сонной артерии Рыжеборода. Тот на секунду скривился, затем пошатнулся и, не удержавшись на ногах, врезался спиной в прогнившую лестницу. Во время падения он впечатался в одну из ступенек основанием черепа и болезненно рыкнул. Трап, не выдержав немалого веса капитана, обвалился вместе с ним, похоронив мужчину под грудой обломков и щепок. Один из более крупных кусков древесины удачно прошел чуть выше колеи, проделанной пулей, и несильно порезал кожу на шее, на которой уже начала образовываться быстрорастущая гематома. Сайрус же замолк, сделал вдох и закрыл глаза, так и не узнав, что произошло с убийцей его родителей.

***

Первое, что увидел парень, открыв глаза — ярко-жёлтый песок, восходящее солнце и безграничный морской простор. Над головой на разные лады кричали чайки и альбатросы, а тёплые волны бились о берег, периодически накрывая Сайруса с головой. Он лежал на самой границе песчаной отмели и бирюзового океана, не помня, как здесь оказался, но точно зная, что не по своей воле. Об этом говорили несколько рваных кусков парусины, что были обмотаны вокруг него, да и верёвки, которыми были зафиксированы ноги и руки, были более чем красноречивы. Скорее всего, его завистники или враги решили вырубить его или опоить опиумом и, пока он находился без сознания, похоронить в море⁴.

В теле чувствовалась слабость, хотелось пить. Жуткая ломота пронзала тело. Его морозило. Перед глазами периодически возникала белёсая дымка. На некоторых участках тела, которых касалась влажная ткань, мокрый песок или солёные водные брызги, начинались зуд и жжение. Морской ветер заставлял морщится из-за неприятного холода и песка, что проникал куда только можно.

Внутри с бешеной скоростью начинал зарождаться вязкий, словно мёд, страх. Сердце, казалось начало работать с утроенной силой. Где-то в районе горла начал образовываться неприятный, вязкий комок нервов, затрудняющий дыхание, а мысли начали путаться и сбиваться. Стук сердца отдавался в ушах с такой силой, что парню казалось, словно его сердцебиение громко раздавалось над половиной пляжа.

Попытавшись вспомнить, как здесь оказался, Сайрус осознал, что не помнит о себе абсолютно ничего кроме имени. Кто он? Где он? Что он здесь делает? Это казалось странным, даже можно сказать неудивительным. С одной стороны он понимал, что дело здесь не чисто, но с другой, казалось, что все происходящие является вполне обычным, почти закономерным. Все вопросы в быстром ритме кружились в его гудящей голове, усиливая и без того немалый страх и заставляя тело ещё сильнее задрожать. Очередная волна, окатившая его с ног до головы, заставила прийти в чувства, чертыхнуться и начать спешно отплёвываться от солёной влаги. По старой привычке он попытался поднять болящую руку и утереть влажное лицо. Внутренне парень осознавал, что попытка окажется неудачной, но вот обстоятельства говорили об обратном. Раздался треск рвущейся ткани и верёвки, а правая рука, которая всего лишь секунду назад была плотно прижата к туловищу куском бечёвки, потянулась к голове.

— Какого дьявола… — Сайрус вздрогнул, словно от удара током, а болящая в нескольких местах конечность остановилась, так и не достигнув своей цели. От начинающейся паники сводило внутренности, дыхание невольно начинало сбиваться пуще прежнего, а расфокусированный взгляд не мог остановится ни на чём конкретном. Хотелось вскочить на ноги и сбежать. Сбежать от всего этого бессвязного бреда давно повреждённого сознания, от галлюцинаций в виде огромной красной жилистой ручищи со сквозными, но заштопанными, ранами от пуль и полупрозрачными перепонками между пальцев, от реальности и самого себя.

Голову пронзила жгучая боль. Перед глазами всё помутнело, но вскоре белесая дымка сменилась непонятным видением, больше проходившем на галлюцинацию. Оно было слишком правдоподобным, почти реальным, даже складывалось ощущение, что ко всем образам, что мелькают перед глазами энсина можно прикоснуться.

После окончания этого самого видения парень ещё какое-то время находился в состоянии ступора, неверия, непонимания и не проходящего страха. Это были его воспоминания. Воспоминания о последних минутах его жизни. Из-за них у Сайруса даже появилось чувство, которое французы называют красивым вычурным словом дежавю, и масса вопросов, что требовала немедленных ответов.

Очередная волна накрыла его с головой, приводя парня в чувства. Энсин вновь откашлялся, кое-как снял с себя остатки мокрой ткани, что причиняли особо сильный дискомфорт и осторожно сел, хотя это получилось у него не с первой и даже не с десятой попытки. Он начал ощупывать свою грудную клетку, до сих пор ничего не понимая. Следа от смертельного пулевого ранения не было, как и боли от него. Он не верил, вернее не хотел верить в это. Он ведь чётко помнил, как Рыжебород выстрелил; помнил нестерпимую, ни с чем несравнимую боль, что пронзила грудь сразу после этого. Сайрус, продолжая паниковать, начал осматривать себя и понял, что тело отнюдь не его. В обычной жизни он был довольно-таки высоким, если быть точнее, его рост был метр девяносто, но в данный момент моряк был как минимум раза в два выше этой отметки. Как он раньше не заметил этой детали? Его ранее белая кожа, сквозь которую раньше легко можно было рассмотреть вены, теперь приобрела багряный оттенок. Также на теле красовались множественныеуже не болящие, но доставляющие неудобства, пулевые ранения в тех местах, где у него их быть не могло. Ещё появились перепонки между пальцев, да и на груди у него теперь виднелась ещё одна отличительная черта, которой не было раньше: клеймо в форме солнца, что располагалось по центру груди. Едва он дотронулся до него как тут же одёрнул руку. Он прекрасно помнил, что клейма ставили лишь преступникам, но он не мог вспомнить ни одной страны, в которой бы преступникам бы ставили подобный знак. Его передёрнуло. Он прекрасно помнил, что не нарушал ни одного закона и ставить на нем клеймо было не за что.

«Это наверняка сон… Да, точно, обычный кошмар, по-другому и быть не может. Как только я закрою глаза, всё вернётся на круги своя», — он попробовал мысленно успокоить себя. Неудача. Озноб продолжился, дыхание оставалось хриплым и рваным, а в ушах стучало.

Сайрус вдохнул побольше воздуха, закрыл глаза, посчитал до трёх и резко выдохнул. Состояние улучшилось, но не намного: дыхание успокоилось, а мысли перестали бегать на перегонки, вставая на свои места. Теперь ему стало спокойнее, на немного, но всё же спокойнее. Открыв глаза, юный энсин понял, что его окружение не изменилось. Приступ паники накатил с новой силой.

Слева, совсем рядом с ним, раздался хрипловатый бас, от которого у флотского по коже прошёлся табун мурашек. Язык был ему незнаком, но из сказанного он всё-таки смог кое-что понять: в голосе отчётливо слышалась угроза и надтреснутость, что обычно сопровождает сильное волнение. Энсин, понимая, что никакого возможного оружия или предмета для самозащиты нет в пределах его досягаемости, поднял руки в интернациональном жесте капитуляции и повернул голову в сторону голоса. Перед Сайрусом стояло человек шесть, которые были гораздо ниже него. В их глазах не отражалось ничего, кроме странной почти напускной, как казалось парню, заинтересованности и дикого почти животного голода, огонёк последнего, к слову, продержался настолько недолго, что флотский едва заметил его и решил списать его на очередную галлюцинацию. Пятеро из них были чуть выше среднего человеческого роста, в то время как один из них, явно главный, был выше своих товарищей как минимум в два раза. Этот человек также отличался от остальных, которые были как на подбор, смуглыми, темноволосым и не особо приметными, тем, что у него отсутствовал правый глаз, а на его месте зияла пустота. Да и цвет волос у мужчины был необычный: серебристо-стальной. Двое из этой шестерки, главный и один из неприметных, были вооружены пистолетами, а у оставшихся четверых в руках были рыболовные сети.

***

Местные жители, по крайней мере, Сайрус считал их таковыми, церемониться с ним не стали. Руки наскоро, но крепко связали сетями, а после его, слабого и еле держащегося на ногах, под конвоем повели куда-то вглубь леса, что располагался недалеко от берега. Всю дорогу энсину казалось, что кто-то следит за ним из тени, но каждый раз, когда он поворачивался в сторону возможного наблюдателя, то не видел ничего, кроме ряда плотно стоящих столетних деревьев. Хотя пару раз флотский всё-таки успел краем глаза заметить две разномастные темные тени, что через секунду исчезали без следа, а один раз он даже уловил в воздухе едкий запах крови и грога, который довольно быстро смешался с обычными для прибрежного леса ароматами смолы и моря.

***

Сайрус не мог с уверенностью сказать, сколько времени им понадобилось для того, чтобы дойти до пункта назначения, коим являлась небольшая деревенька в центре острова. Он знал точно лишь одно: шли они наверняка не меньше двух часов. Энсину не дали зайти на территорию населенного пункта. Его оставили почти на самой лесной опушке вместе с двумя неприметными мужиками, которые стояли с пистолетами наготове. Одному из них оружие отдал главарь. Что творится в деревне парень разглядеть не мог, хоть и хотел. Обзор ему загораживал высокий частокол. Он хотел уж было поподробнее расспросить своих охранников о деревне и её жителях, но вовремя вспомнил, что говорят они на незнакомом ему языке. Было душно, вокруг него плотным роем клубилась мошкара, от которой из-за связанных рук он отбиться не мог.

— _И не боятся ведь, что я сбегу, перерезав им глотки,_ — до боли знакомый голос раздался недалеко от Сайруса, а в нос вновь ударило давно знакомое сочетание запахов, которое заставило что-то лопнуть внутри. Юноша не дернулся, да и виду не подал, но начал осторожно, словно загнанный зверь осматриваться в надежде найти этого гребаного Рыжеборода. Флотский всё ещё ненавидел его и также хотел убить, но он решил отложить казнь этого злосчастного пирата. Всё-таки он был единственным человеком, с которым энсин мог поговорить и обменяться информацией. Попытка оказалась безуспешной. Деревья, что окружали флотского и его конвоиров, закрывали весь обзор, а запах исчез так же внезапно, как и появился. Парень посмотрел на своих охранников, те не сдвинулись с места, лишь смерили своего «подопечного» странным подозрительным и одновременно с этим голодным взглядом.

Чуть впереди, на границе леса и деревни послышалось приглушенное хмыканье. Флотский резко повернул голову в сторону звука и отступил на шаг назад. К горлу опять подступил злосчастный плотный комок нервов, что не давал взглотнуть или что-либо сказать, а мысли вновь начали путаться. Перед Сайрусом стоял полупрозрачный мужчина, что внешне очень сильно походил на занимаемое им в данный момент тело. Один из «охранников», которому явно не понравилось поведение подопечного, выстрелил в воздух.

— _Минус пистолет,_ — в голосе невидимого для флотского Рыжеборода послышались саркастические нотки. Парень в очередной раз сделал шаг назад и, запутавшись в ногах, упал, предварительно получив две пули от обоих конвоиров. — _Какого чёрта?_

Мир перед глазами флотского в начале помутнел, пошел ходуном, а затем и вовсе погас. Перед тем, как сознание Сайруса погрузилось во тьму, он снова услышал голос Рыжеборода и почувствовал, как напряглись все его мышцы, в попытке разорвать злосчастные путы.

***

Слабое потрескивание догорающего костра казалось слишком громким в эту тихую ночь. Реки крови, пролитые им при помощи тела, которое, как он успел понять, они делили с Сайрусом и ещё одним «человеком», который отказался называть своё имя, и трупы убитых им людей — всё это вводило Рыжеборода в состояние эйфории. Ему всегда нравилось убивать. Только в такие моменты он чувствовал себя живым. Только в такие моменты он понимал, насколько может быть хрупкой жизнь. С севера подул слабый, но от этого не менее холодный ветер, который привел пирата в чувства.

Позади раздался треск ломающейся ветки. На призрачном лице Рыжебородого появился звериный оскал. Пришёл-таки. Даже не оборачиваясь, он знал, что Сайрус напрягся, не понимая, что произошло. Пиратский капитан по старой привычке отошёл чуть в сторону, хоть и осознавал, что энсин спокойно сможет разглядеть всё и сквозь него, открывая скрывающемуся в тени человеку вид на это пиршество смерти.

Рядом послышался хруст прошлогодней жухлой листвы и ломающихся под ногами человека с явно немалым весом веток.

— Бегай, сколько твоей гнилой душонке угодно, Сайрус, но запомни: от своих собственных демонов не скроешься, не убежишь. Мы найдём тебя везде, даже в рундуке Дэви Джонса, — Рыжебород бросил насмешливый взгляд через левое плечо и, увидев быстро отдаляющуюся тень, не смог сдержать хищного оскала. В такие моменты он ощущал себя хищником загоняющим свою жертву в ловушку. — Беги, пока можешь. Сегодня я, так уж и быть, отпущу тебя, но в следующий раз не жди такой благосклонности.


	2. Между Сцилой и Харибдой

_**Жди от другого того, что ты сделал ему сам.  
Латинская мудрость.** _

Сайрус смог остановиться лишь у самой кромки океана. Он боялся застывшей на его коже крови гражданских. Ему и раньше приходилось их убивать, но тогда были другие ситуации и причины, и тогда никто не контролировал его тело против его же воли. Хотя сейчас и были обстоятельства, которые позволили бы ему спокойно вырезать всю эту деревню без угрызений совести. Этой причиной был каннибализм жителей той деревушки. Флотский осознал это, когда увидел в глазах своих конвоиров в момент выстрела голод, безумие и томное ожидание скорого получения долгожданной добычи. В груди болезненно заныло, а в сбитом после долгого бега дыхании то и дело слышались едва уловимые всхлипы, которые он пытался подавить. Всё-таки, даже несмотря на данный факт, они всё равно оставались людьми, у которых он отнял жизни. Сайрус должен был уже привыкнуть к смертям людей вокруг, но почему-то не мог, а может просто не хотел, боясь утратить вместе со состраданием остатки человечности. Он боялся превратится в кровожадную машину для убийств. Совесть решила его доконать, вновь и вновь подкидывая новые воспоминания и подробности произошедшего. Энсин мысленно пытался успокоиться, даже оправдать себя, но все аргументы звучали уж слишком нелепо, жалко и натянуто. Уже смеркалось и начинало холодать, но флотскому было плевать. Он по колено зашёл в ещё тёплую воду, наклонился и умыл лицо. Не помогло. Его продолжало трясти от нахлынувших эмоций.

Позади послышалось довольное хмыканье, и Сайрус резко обернулся. На неустойчивой границе пляжа и океана стоял призрачный бывший владелец тела, с которым парень уже встречался несколько часов назад. Мужчина ничего не говорил, лишь сочувственно смотрел на парня, который в миг выпрямился и утёр непрошеные слёзы. Они ещё какое-то время играли в бессмысленные гляделк, прежде чем странный «человек» сделал шаг в сторону флотского. Энсин не дёрнулся, лишь позволил оппоненту подойти ближе. Интуиция, которая, к слову, ни разу не обманывала своего владельца, подсказывала моряку, что от мужчины не следует ожидать чего-то враждебного.

Вдалеке, возле самых деревьев, послышался странный треск. Сайрус повернулся в сторону звука, но, ничего не увидев, напрягся и перевёл взгляд в сторону, где находился его оппонент, но того и след простыл. Зато из-за деревьев вышло новое полупрозрачное лицо. Рыжебород.

— Сайрус, я смотрю, тебе уже наскучила эта бессмысленная игра в кошки-мышки? — энсин открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но его перебили прежде, чем он успел хоть что-то сказать. — Авось задаёшься вопросом, зачем я этого сделал?

— Не знаю я никакого Сайруса, да и вообще не понимаю о чём вы, — попытался отбрехаться парень, ища глазами хоть какое-то оружие. Хоть он и понимал, что драться с Рыжебородом бессмысленно, но хоть с каким-то средством защиты в руках было спокойнее.

Мужчина, уже приблизившись к кромке воды, надменно хмыкнул, явно не веря флотскому, который, заметив приближение пирата, трусливо отступил назад.

— В таком случае чего боишься и отступаешь? Если бы ты не был им, то просто бы игнорировал, списав всё на галлюцинацию, — Сайрус начал проклинать себя. Как он раньше не подумал об этом? — А теперь ответь на мой вопрос: в чём разница между убийством от имени мнимого закона и убийством из сожаления? Вы, флотские, точно так же, как и я недавно, вырезали деревни, прикрываясь именем закона, в то время, как я сегодня убил людей из обычного сострадания, понимая, что долго им с таким укладом жизни не протянуть, — пират остановился, ожидая ответа от Сайруса, что остановился для того, чтобы всё обдумать. Ведь действительно, в чём их различия? Ведь обе касты убивают себе подобных, но одни прикрываются законом, а другие? Другие защищают себя, свою шкуру и просто пытаются выжить в этом огромном мире. Энсин давно понял эту простую истину, просто не хотел её признавать. Он абстрагировался от неё для того, чтобы всего лишь приписать себе несуществующие подвиги, для того, чтобы просто не считать себя таким же, как и пираты, которых он презирал. — Ну и чего молчишь? Неужто чёрную метку проглотил¹?

— Отнюдь… — энсин запнулся в попытке подобрать правильные слова.

— Хочешь сказать, что я прав? — попытался поторопить его пират. Парень кивнул, не желая говорить. Мужчина улыбнулся уголками губ. Он изначально знал, что Сайрус ответит именно это. Мальчишка изначально был слишком предсказуем. Возможно из-за юного возраста, а возможно из-за неопытности и излишней импульсивности.

— Как ты узнал, что я здесь? — с недоверчивым прищуром спросил флотский.

— Не знаю почему, но я не могу отойти от тебя больше, чем на триста метров, так и нашёл, — пират заранее знал, что ему не поверят, поэтому лишь пожал плечам, но, как оказалось зря. Его жест и ответ остались без должного внимания, так как парень резко отступил назад и едва заметно мотнул головой.

Рыжебород обернулся и увидел человека, что уж очень походил на занимаемое мальчишкой тело. Но вот только он так же, как и пиратский капитан, был полупрозрачен и являлся обыкновенным призраком. Нет, пират не испугался, скорее удивился. Он не ожидал увидеть в ближайшее время кого-то, кто находился бы с ним в одном положении.

— А ты ещё кто такой? — на английском выкрикнул пират, доставая саблю из ножен. Призрак вскинул бровь, явно не понимая сказанного Рыжебородом. — Шутки со мной шутить вздумал?

Рыбочеловек лишь вновь вскинул бровь, продолжая не понимать слова пирата. Спустя секунду он произнёс на неизвестном для Сайруса языке фразу:

— Kare wa nani ni tsuite hanashite iru nodesu ka²?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Между Сцилой и Харибдой - очутиться в окружении враждебных сил, безвыходное положение, поскольку если удасться избежать Сциллы, обязательно попадешь к Харибде
> 
> ¹Проглотить чёрную метку(пиратский сленг) — обида, молчание, нежелание разговаривать.
> 
> ²Kare wa nani ni tsuite hanashite iru nodesu ka? — Что он говорит? Или: о чём это он?

**Author's Note:**

> ⁰Большое многопалубное парусное судно XVI-XVIII веков с достаточно сильным артиллерийским вооружением, использовавшееся как военное и торговое.
> 
> ¹Особеность кремневого оружия заключалось в том, что выстрелить из него во время боя можно было лишь раз, т.к. перезарядка отнимала слишком много времени.
> 
> ²Рунду́к Дэ́ви Джо́нса (англ. Davy Jones’ Locker; часто ошибочно называется «сундуком Дэви Джонса», но морской термин именно рундук) — идиома на сленге британских моряков от XVIII века до наших дней, иносказательное название могилы моряков.
> 
> ³Э́нсин (англ. Ensign) — младшее офицерское звание в сухопутных и военно-морских силах некоторых западных стран.
> 
> ⁴Погребение в море — традиция захоронения останков умерших людей в море или океане. Традиция погребения в море зародилась в древние времена и существовала у самых разных народов. Одной из форм погребения в море можно считать бытовавшее у викингов погребение человека в особой погребальной ладье, которая перед отплытием поджигалась. В западных культурах таким образом хоронили, как правило, моряков, умерших на корабле, окутывая тела покойников в саваны из парусины и сбрасывая их с борта судна.


End file.
